The Legacy of Vaas (Far Cry 3)
by JustAnotherSir
Summary: With the news of Vaas' death, and Jason Brody off to kill Hoyt, it's a great time for the minorities to rise. A new adventurer, Kaktu, is new in the ranks of the Rakyat. After an attack against Vaas' pirates, they find out that a new leader has arisen by the name of 'Doctor Sparks'. Follow the story of Kaktu, as he takes down the latest leader of the pirates.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Legacy of Vaas – Far Cry 3

Jason wandered into the warehouse, weapon at the ready. He could hear the fast pacing footsteps of a pirate behind a Jeep. The pirate was scared, as he looked at the mayhem outside of the warehouse. Cars exploded, fires ravaging on in the trees, his fellow pirates lying in a pool of their own blood. Jason was ready to put him out of his misery. He crouched down and readied a suppressed M1911 from his holster and fired two shots into the back of his head. He collapsed forwards but caught him before his arms could hit the ground. Then Jason pulled his body behind the Jeep and holstered the M1911. "Easy blood", whispered Jason as he pulled out a Model 1887, tricked out with a black and white paint job, a Red Dot Sight and an extended tube to hold three extra shells. Not the most conventional of all weapons, but this was for his personal liking. He slowly crept through the warehouse, aiming through the Red Dot and ready to pounce on the next pirate he saw; like a Tiger, waiting for prey. He could only hear but himself breathing lightly to the sound of the fire raging on in the palm trees around the warehouse. "Vaas! Where are you?!" Jason screamed. He walked through a door to his right, and immediately was taken down by Vaas. "Surprise mother fucker." He said it so subtly, it was as if he had done this so many times before. He stabbed him in the middle of the chest with the Chinese Ceremonial dagger that he recovered for Buck earlier in the week, but to see it lodged in his chest was at first, a sign of anger, but later on, he saw it as a sign of failure. That he had let down Grant down, that vengeance hadn't been met. Jason collapsed to the floor and passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a weird vision, but it seemed like he had been here before. He was in a dark place with little lighting, and he was standing on televisions. He walked forward to see visions showing to the sides of him. The first one was of Vaas holding an M1911 to his head but then it switched to Jason and Vaas; back and forth: Their expressions were neutral. He stopped and stared for a moment but it then disappeared. Jason walked along the path of televisions to see another vision. This time it was Citra pole dancing, but it switched between Citra and Vaas, just like last time. Jason was a little disturbed and kept on walking. As he kept on walking, a third and final vision appeared, this time showing you Citra having sex with you, like at her temple, but it switched between you and Vaas. This vision was enough to make Jason want to hurl, but something held him back from doing it. He tried to run away from this one but his body couldn't do it. So he walked at a regular pace forwards. He then saw a flight of stairs building upwards for at least 8 stairs, and then a platform emerged, showing Vaas. Jason then pulls out a pistol and aims right at his head, Vaas holding the barrel there in place. He began to shout "PULL THE TRIGGER!" over and over. Jason couldn't get himself together. He struggled to pull that trigger like he has many times to different people. Why would it be different now? "Come on bitch. JUST SHOOT ME!" Vaas' was tired of waiting. He then guides the gun down to his stomach and shoots... then everything goes black in his mind. He wakes up a few seconds later to see a Vector .45 ACP lying next to him. He picks it up quickly as he hears shouting coming from all directions, but there is just the same path of televisions, going straight ahead, so Jason collects all of his bravery together and walks along, his body still resisting to run. Then at least 2 Vaas' come running at Jason with Machetes. So Jason's natural instinct, thanks to the power of the Tatau, would be to shoot them. So he draws the Vector up, takes aim and fires a blissful 10 rounds at a rapid speed. Even he is surprised at this; but more surprised that when they were killed, they exploded into a puff of blue smoke. A little grin begins to show as he hears more of them coming from the distance. So he forces the magazine out, puts in a fresh one and fires away, shooting down at least 6 at a time. Thanks to a small magazine size of 30 rounds, he's been forced to reload every ten seconds but he managed to save himself every time from being overwhelmed by these 'images'. His hands begin to sweat and his hand starts to slip off the fore grip. He was caught off guard and a Vaas 'image' began to hack at Jason. But the blade just went through his wrist. Just as if it were a ghost, but he could still feel the pain. He swung the butt of the fold-out stock at the 'image' and it flew back. Then Jason fired off 7 rounds to finish 'it' off.

After a while, Vaas' replicas stopped running at Jason. As relieved as he was, he knew his job wasn't over until Vaas ends up dead. So he wiped the sweat of his forehead and continued to walk along the television path. Another staircase emerges in front of Jason. Adrenaline begins to pump at a faster rate now, yet he still cannot sprint as his body yields him to stop, at the top of the stairs, another platform rose and there was Vaas; standing there as if he was about to rip Jason apart. Jason pounced at him, and found the Chinese Ceremonial dagger in his hand. Jason went to jab left but Vaas dodged. Then he went to the right and yet another counter. Jason tries for the left again and his arm is blocked by Vaas' in an attempt at another stab. Jason needed to think. He was running out of time. Then he had an idea.

"You can't win Jason!" Vaas shouted right in his face, and began to laugh heavily. Then Jason dropped the dagger, picked it up with his left hand and stabbed Vaas right in the gut. Vaas' expression was of shock; his jaw dropped. He instantly moved off Jason to put pressure on his stomach. It began gushing blood, but Jason didn't finish the job. He went in for 2 more stabs, one around the heart and another around where the first was. Vaas' then collapsed to the floor, blood soaking his red singlet and dripping to the ground. Jason fell too; and there they were; lying there; motionless.


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparation

News of Vaas' death spread across the island like wildfire. While Jason was congratulated, the Rakyat prepared themselves for the recoil of his actions. They were ready for the fight to be brought to them. Of course; the leader of the pirate is dead, but that won't stop an uprising. A young man named Kaktu is preparing himself for World War 3 though. He was extremely worried about the whole situation. His body language said it all. He was a tall man – around 6 foot 6 and weighed as much as the average Rakyat solider around there did. He was weaker than the other soldiers, but he explored more of the island; meaning he was smarter than the average Rakyat warrior. He was a young man, aged 24 and he recently moved out of his mother's house a month ago. Kaktu had to look after his father while he had a horrible illness. He has dark brown dreadlocks that grew down to his shoulder blades and wore the traditional tattoos that the other warriors had but he had a personal tattoo on his left shoulder; a picture of a soaring eagle, surrounded by tribal drawings. This is to tell him that he has the boldness of an eagle, and possesses high amounts of power and can kill prey in seconds, yet care for his whole family. He wakes up every morning and glares at it as it fills him with the power of a thousand suns. To others, they think he's crazy. But to him, it feels like the only reason he wakes up in the morning. But today, no matter how long he stared at that eagle, he couldn't pull himself together.

He was fast pacing back and forth around one of the Rakyat armouries, collecting ammo and weapons so he could defend the people. "Hey boy! Shouldn't you slow down just a little bit?" asked one of the Rakyat lieutenants, looking at Kaktu with a curious expression. "Haven't you heard the news!? Vaas is dead. And that means that there are going to be hundreds of angry pirates, desperate for revenge and I know... that they'll get me first. I can just SEE it, HAPPENING in the future." He hesitated and drops an AK-47, firing a bullet as it hit the ground and shooting the roof of a hut two doors away. The owner came out of his hut furious as he went to patch the hole up with some hay. "Look boy," the lieutenant stopped Kaktu, held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "You're going to be fine... you hear me? So put all of this stuff back, calm the hell down, and take ONE weapon this time because we're taking an outpost up the road." He then grabbed a Remington 700 sniper rifle, chambered a round and holstered it to his back. "I'll see you it a bit." He then jogged off.

Kaktu took the man's advice and sat down for a moment. "Alright... get yourself together Kaktu. You got this. No need to freak out." After a few deep breaths, he went over to his hut and prepared himself. On his way over, he saw people fleeing into their huts, screaming and shouting, getting their families prepared for what seemed like for them; the end. Kaktu lived in a little village called Dok Gnamtai (pronounced 'Dok Nam-tai), a peaceful little community, just a five minute drive from the Amanaki village. Kaktu walked into his hut and instantly realised that he had been robbed. Robbery, although a petty crime in Dok Gnamtai, is quite common due to the fact that most people are barely getting by, but people live here for the guaranteed protections from intruding pirates. Perhaps that's a cruel irony, or just a price to pay, but they tolerate it, and the only things taken are just food and fresh water. They are the true currencies of the Rook Island.

Kaktu ran into his bedroom and looked under his bed to make sure his vault hadn't been robbed too. He quickly pulled out the light vault and quickly put in the code, to find nothing missing. Everything was still there: his family photo album, $2000 and his father's custom .44 Magnum. This was the last thing his father, Tyong, gave to him before he died of Malaria two years ago. The gun had been modified to have a heavy revolver frame for durability, an extended barrel for range and an ACOG scope fitted on there that he took of an intruder's gun. It had two-tone red and blue paint job with the words 'พลังที่แท้จริงของวัว' meaning 'True Power of The Bull'. Kaktu never fired it; he wanted to preserve it but purchased some ammo for it just in case the time comes. He re-locked the vault and slid it under the bed. But he wasn't done yet. He stretched his arm to where the head of the bed was, to pull out a custom FAMAS. It was basically a regular FAMAS, but he scratched out some tribals in in the gun and attached a Red-Dot sight to it. It was the only gun he fought off the pirates with. It was his heirloom. This was his Bull.

He holstered the gun on his back and ran back to the armoury, grabbed some magazines, slid them into the ammo pouches and ran for the truck. He jumped into the back and waited for the driver with the rest of the group. While they were chatting away, Kaktu loaded his gun. He held the handle and pulled out a magazine from the pouch and loaded it in. The feel of the *click* as it entered the gun was like bliss for his senses. He then pulled the hammer and re-holstered it. By the time he was done, the driver had arrived. "Alright boys, time to go!" He turned the ignition and everyone began cheering. Some fired some rounds into the sky, some clapped but Kaktu sat there, expressionless as the truck drove on to the outpost

_**Chapter 3 Coming Soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - First Strike

The truck grumbled along the dirt road, spitting up dirt and rocks off the heavy-duty tyres. Little conversations were beginning as they rolled on closer towards the outport. Though, Kaktu stayed silent, as he didn't want to be here. But one of the commanders, Mukimba, kept on bragging about some of his latest kills. "Oh MAN you should've seen that pirate's face, just as I chopped off his head!" 3 men around him began to laugh, but Mukimba gave them all one look, and they immediately stopped; like obedient dogs. Kaktu looked at the group in disgust. How such barbaric nature can be let into the Rakyat. These men wore their tatau with disgrace. But Mukimba caught Kakau looking at him. "Ay! You! With the girly hair!" His regular group began to laugh, while Kakau resisted responding by punching him out. Kakau's ignorance put Mukimba on edge. A vein began to pop out of his neck; he was that furious. "No-one... EVER IGNORES MUKIMBA!" And in the blink of an eye he got up, but right as he rose off his seat, he was shot right through the temple. Blood squirted from his head as he fell out of the truck like a ragdoll. The shot echoed on, as the truck stopped and that Rakyat ran out of the truck and behind it. "There's a sniper at 11 o'clock!" Yelled the lieutenant. Kakau was impressed; the man had a keen eye. A second shot went into the driver's cab; but the driver was missing. "Where is he?!" Asked Kakau; then spotting him behind a tree only 50 meters from where the truck was.

"Get over here!" whispered the lieutenant, hoping that his voice didn't draw any more attention. "No no no no no no... I am staying RIGHT HERE!" A third shot went right near the driver's tree. He was now more scared than ever; knee clacking together, heavily sweating and just about to shit himself. "Oh man... I'm too old for this."He then curled up into a little ball and sat on the ground. "Someone needs to take out that sniper or we're all as good as dead! "Declared Kaktu. Everyone looked around at each other; hoping one of them would volunteer for the suicidal role. "Alright, I'll do it. But if I die; tell my wife that she's free to see other men." A little laughter fell among the group. "Hey, can I get your name?" Asked Kaktu; his curiosity getting the better of him once again.

"_Just call me Li."_

Kaktu, satisfied with the answer, sat against the wheel of the truck. Li pulled out the rifle slowly, and went into a low crouching position. He aimed down the scope and saw the pirate in the tower. He was scanning the area he last shot; meaning that the truck was out of his line of sight. "What a goddamn idiot." He lined up the shot towards his head, took the shot, and BANG! He was right on the money; right through the head. He collapsed towards the back of the tower, falling over and landing on the ground head first. A crack could be heard as his spine broke in multiple places. "Now we move in... still, nice and slow; just as we planned." They all drew out their AK-47s and pulled the bolt back and felt in slide back into place, chambering a 7.62x39mm round. Kaktu was last to move; his better judgement getting the better of him as he sat there, contemplating his decision; whether to run away or fight for the tribe. "C'mon man. We need you." Said Li; crouching at the front fender of the truck. "... OK." Kakau pulled out the FAMAS and crouched along.

The outpost was quite small; it was basically a very small farm with a small house up the northern end. It was all fenced around, with chicken farms to the left and right of the small block and a pathway up the middle. There was a scout tower to the left of the farmhouse; the same scout tower that had the sniper. You could easily tell with the body placed right next to the base of it. There were another 5 footmen, armed with AKs and evenly spread around the place: 2 out the front of the farm house, 1 at each chicken farm and 1 guarding the front gate. How none of these men realised the body or even the shot from the R700 is a complete mystery, but the Rakyat were in for an easy day. The warriors walked among the trees until they were in line with the front gate. Li then gave some orders and placed his men accordingly. There were 4 left out of the bunch that arrived, and they were all positioned as planned: Li behind a tree 10 meters from the front gate, 1 on each side of the gate and 2 giving support for Li. Kaktu was given the role of being on the right side of the front gate, and also given the job to call the green light on the operation. The men were ready, Li's shot was lined up and the pirates were right where they wanted them. Kakau was about to give the signal until he heard a buzzing in the distance. He stopped to have a quick look around; the trees restraining him from a full view. It was really close now. So close, the sound of it was making his eardrums go crazy. Heavy winds blew into his face and engines could be heard. The only logical explanation could be... A helicopter.

A quick signal was given. He looked at Li and gestured his hands to get low. Everyone instantly went into a prone position. Li looked back at Kaktu and shrugged his shoulders. Kaktu then pointed behind him, past the trees. Li kept his eyes glued to the skies to see a helicopter fly over towards the camp. It stayed in the air as 3 soldiers fast-roped in to the camp. Then a man came out of the farm house dressed in what the usual pirate wore, but he also wore a black beret and black tinted glasses. Kaktu looked briefly at the man and shrugged at Li. He shrugged back, meaning that they both don't know who he is. One of the soldiers shakes the man's hand, has a quick discussion with him and then walks back into the farmhouse. As soon as the door slams shut, the helicopter flies off and the soldier that shook the man's hand gives orders to the other two men. He points one man to the left chicken farm and the other man to the front gate. The other man walks inside the farmhouse and slams the door, obviously angry at being placed here. The soldier and the pirate at the front gate start staring at each other.

"Who are you supposed to be; The local clowns!?" The pirate pushes the soldier and he falls over. The pirate then starts to break into tears of laughter. "You sure you want to be doing that? Oh, and by the way, I just happen to be, I mean ALL 3 of us, are Hoyt's privateers. Does this uniform ring any bells?" The uniform is black with yellow stripes along the jacket and pants. The helmet is full black with a headset embedded in it. "You sure you aren't a clown? Because you look like a fucking joke!" The pirate then breaks into another laughing fit and a few of the other pirate had a bit of a chuckle. "That's it bitch..."He pulled out a Desert Eagle, pushed the pirate to the ground and shot him in the head. The loudness of the shot echoed on for what seemed like forever, sending birds flying away out of the trees. Blood was squirted all over the dirt and gravel. "Who's laughing now?! Huh?" The soldier then spat on his body and began to pull the body over to the left chicken farm. Kaktu then realised that they had a window of opportunity. He quickly looked over at Li and gave the signal. Li looked now more worried than ever, but complied as he aimed at the one of the pirates out the front of the farmhouse and shot.

_**Stay posted for Chapter 4. Please favourite, comment and review. I accept constructive criticism but don't be too harsh**_

_**Edit: Chapter 4 will be on the way soon! I've been a bit under the weather and haven't had it in me to write XD (Date: 22/6/13)**_


End file.
